Sebastian Morganstern w glasses
by punkkittyangel1
Summary: Alec finds he can still be surprised by the person he knows best. BoyxBoy. Seblec. smut and a little fluff at the end. one shot.


I thought I knew everything about Sebastian, my lover as of 6 months. I know how to read his limited expressions and can understand him without words, I know all his favorite and least favorite foods, what sets him off or triggers his aggressive or protective tendencies, *I know Sebastian*.  
Saying this I was totally unprepared when I walked into the library after a late night out hunting. It was about 9:30 and I was covered in blood and dirt expecting Sebastian to be panicked since I had to fight him to let me hunt alone, instead I found him reading calmly in the library, showing no evidence of noticing my presence, wearing glasses. They were simple glasses, not huge and hipsterish, black and small. The contrast in the color of his glasses and his white blond hair was remarkable. I couldn't stop from staring till I finally registered his lips moving and the words emanating from them.  
"Alec~"  
"W-what?"  
"Wow you are alive, I wanted to know how long you planned on staring at me?" He goes to take off the glasses and I threw up my hands to prevent him. "Wait! Leave them on"  
He looks at me curiously the glasses remaining upon his face. Then it was like realization hit and he was smirking devilishly.  
"Alec~" he puts his book down and strides towards me; soon my back was against the wall and he was barely an inch away.  
"Don't tell me you have a glasses fetish~"  
"I-I don't I mean I didn't I-" Sebastian cut me off with a finger against my lips.  
"You don't have to lie to me." He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'll let you top tonight"  
His hand reaches down to grope my growing member and I instantly join our lips. It's rare Sebastian let's me top so I have to make sure to do this right, one thing I know for sure about Sebastian is he likes it rough. I grab the back of his head so he can't escape and bite at his lower lip pulling slightly earning a low growl from Sebastian I've learned to identify as moans. Although he said I can top Sebastian still uses his tongue to fight for dominance using his hand against my groin as an unfair advantage. I moan as he moves his hand under the layers of fabric and Sebastian almost wins but I refuse to give up. We separate to breath then I grab his hand lead him to the first flat surface I could find, the library desk, and practically throw my lover onto it. He rips of his shirt and throws it before working my shirt over my head to land somewhere among the scattered books. I look down at him hoping to drag this out and drove Sebastian crazy with lust as i enjoy the view. He was glaring at me already glasses making him seem like a sexy irresponsible librarian with desire filled eyes still panting slightly from our kiss, I could tell he was showing allot more of his pure reactions as the submissive rather then hiding them as the dominate; it was incredible. I could see from his face if I wasted anymore time I'd lose my chance and he'd flip the rules so I went to work on his pants undoing them with my teeth and pulling them off his long pale legs. Sebastian hissed as the cold air reached his half hard member. I really love driving Sebastian crazy so I take him slow and gentle with my mouth starring with just a kiss on the tip then showing bobbing my head only taking little bits at a time occasionally scraping with my teeth.  
"Fuck Alec, I swear I'm going to flip you over this desk and fuck you without mercy."  
He attempts to pull my hair but I learned tip predict this movement and grabbed his hand slamming it down on the table earning another growl. I spotted up the pace a bit and attempt to take all of him in scraping my teeth along the base and I could feel this driving him over the edge. I remove my mouth from him and look up at his glaring lustful glasses covered black eyes with a smile.  
"Don't worry Sebastian I'm not done yet."  
I search the drawers of the desk till I find some lube and quickly put some on my two fingers before pushing them into him more to find his prostate then to really prepare him. Sebastian let's out a load moan indicating I found it and I quickly push down my pants and cover myself in lube still working him with my fingers. Only after I line myself up and Sebastian is a panting moaning mess do I remove my fingers to push slowly into him. He grimaces with pain but doesn't complain, I don't expect him to, I know he enjoys the pain, once I'm all the way in I stop and wait for approval to move, he may like the pain but I still feel the need to be gentle. He nods at me quickly and begin to thrust slowly. He reaches for my hips but I grab his hand and slam them down above his head, his lustful growl ringing in my ear. Looking down on him the glasses adding and almost innocent quality despite the primal sexual need radially from Sebastian as I pound into him harder and hard restricting his every movement was almost too much for me.  
"Fuck I'm close"  
"Me too"  
I held on as best I could hoping I could make Sebastien be the one to cum first for once. Singing my nails into his wrist as he tried to free them and failed, and aiming for his sweet spot with every thrust. Soon my wish was granted and Sebastian came with a yelled growl on our chests. Watching Sebastian's eyes roll back with pleasure and feeling him clamp down on me was enough to make me see stars. We were both left panting as I slipped out of Sebastian feeling a wave of exhaustion hit me.  
The next morning I found myself cleaned up and in bed, my head on Sebastian's chest and his arm wrapped around me. He was already awake of course, he always was the first to wake.  
"Morning sleeping beauty."  
"Morning." I rub my eyes still sleepy from the night before one question still playing at my mind. "Hey Sebastian why were you wearing those glasses."  
"Oh those stupid things I picked them up at the drugstore, got bored and wanted to see how you'd react." That ridiculed smirk I loved began to play at his lips again and I had to refrain from hitting him. He moved in to whisper in my ear "next time I want to see them on you ok" then decided to nibble at my ear causing me to gasp then pulled back to laugh. I pushed him away and went to get out of bed pretending to be angry. Before I knew it Sebastian was embracing me from behind and spoke in a much lower apologetic voice. "What do you want for breakfast angel?"  
"Some French Toast would be nice"  
And just like that he was gone. I stood there alone laughing slightly to myself, it seems even when you think you know someone they still manage to surprise you.


End file.
